1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of storing data in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for storing data by controlling an active state of a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) mode in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile terminals become widely used, user demand increases for mobile terminals having various functions as well as a communication function. The various functions in the mobile terminal may include a DMB function, a Moving Picture Experts Group-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) function, a camera function and the like.
The DMB function is provided in mobile terminals and performs a television function. The DMB function has an advantage in that a user can view a program regardless of a time and a place.
More particularly, the user can select a channel for providing only music data and verify the music data through the DMB function. When specific music data selected by the user are reproduced, the user can store the reproduced music data using a recording function. However, when the user does not use the DMB function, if the music data requested by the user are broadcast, the music data cannot be stored. Further, when the user uses a reservation storage function in the mobile terminal, data selected by the user and an entire program is stored. Thus, a large amount of storage space of the mobile terminal is consumed.
Therefore, a need exists for a mobile terminal and a method for storing requested data in the mobile terminal while consuming a small amount of storage space.